videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us
Datei:IGauTheme.ogg Injustice: Gods among us ist ein Videospiel von NetherRealm Studios, und wurde am 19.4.2011 erstmals in Europa herausgegeben. Das Spiel wurde im April 2013 ca. 424000-mal verkauft. Im Spiel geht es darum ein anderes Universum vor der Tyrannei Supermans zu befreien. Geschichte Am Beginn sieht man ein zerstörtes Metropolis. Währendessen wird der Joker in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt von Batman befragt. Er fragt woher Joker die Atombombe hat, dieser gibt jedoch keine Antwort. Als Batman wütend wird und ihm am Kragen packt sprengt jemand die Wand des Raums. Nun schwebt ein wütender Superman hinein. Batman meint er macht das, doch Superman meint er soll sich raushalten. Nun nimmt er den Joker und drückt ihn gegen die Wand. Er gibt ihm die Schuld daran, dass Lois und sein Sohn verstorben sind. Der Joker jedoch macht sich nur über Superman lustig. Batman versucht Superman abzuhalten Joker zu erschlagen, Superman wird weich und schlägt daneben. Der Joker meint nun, dass Superman viel leichtgläubiger ist als Batman. Wütend wirft Superman ihn gegen die andere Wand. Der Joker meint er würde sowieso wieder ausbrechen und das hier toppen. Superman nimmt Joker nun am Hals und hält ihn hoch. Batman will Superman stoppen, doch dieser wirft ihn weg. Der Joker macht sich noch immer lustig und Superman tötet ihn während noch ein letzter Lacher von ihm entrinnt. In einem anderen Universum tobt inzwischen gerade ein Kampf zwischen den Helden und Schurken. Superman kämpft gegen Ares und zerstört dabei dessen Schwert, Green Lantern kämpft gerade mit einem Maschinengewehr gegen Sinestro, wobei dieser mit einer Falle kurzzeitig entrinnen kann, Shazam kämpft gegen Black Adam und wirft ihn weg zu Hawkgirl, welche Adam wieder zurückschlägt. Nun wirft Superman Ares zu Boden, wo er von Wonder Woman und Aquaman gefesselt wird. Superman sagt nun, er müsse zum Wachturm, bevor Luthor ihnen Steine in den Weg legt. Plötzlich taucht Doomsday hinter Superman auf. Superman fliegt sofort auf ihn zu und wird aber weggeschlagen. Wonder Woman meint es sollte eigentlich ein gemeinsamer Angriff werden und Aquaman meint Superman vergisst eben hin und wieder, dass er nicht alles allein schafft. Im Wachturm kämpft gerade Cyborg gegen Lex Luthor und wird dabei hart getroffen. Im Hintergrund kämpft Nightwing gegen Bane, dieser schlägt ihn gerade ins Gesicht. Nun feuert Luthor Raketen ab. Cyborg weicht aus und Raven hält die Raketen auf bevor sie Nightwing treffen. Nun wird Cyborg von Solomon Grundy gepackt, woraufhin Raven die abgefangenen Raketen auf Grundy wirft. Luthor meint Raven stört die heutige Abendunterhaltung. Raven sagt sie verabscheut Gewalt, aber Luthor mag sie noch weniger. Plötzlich wird Nightwing von Catwoman mit ihrer Peitsche getroffen und weggezogen. Luthor schießt auf Raven doch diese teleportiert sich weg. Grundy schleudert gerade Cyborg durch den Raum. Nun landet Cyborg neben Nightwing und sie kämpfen gemeinsam. Nightwing ruft nun Batman. Dieser muss vorerst ins Arkham Asylum, da er sicher gehen muss, dass Luthor den Joker nicht befreit hat. Die Wache meint, dass sie Joker nie aus den Augen gelassen haben. Als die Wache die Tür öffnen will, hält Batman sie aber auf, da sie mit einer Sprengfalle versehen ist. Er entschärft sie und sie öffnen den Raum. Dieser ist leer, doch Batman ahnt, dass die echte Falle hinter ihnen ist, und er blockt sofort die Geschosse, die auf sie zu kommen. Hinter ihnen ist Deathstroke, dieser sagt Batman ist schlau und attackiert ihn. Batman blockt und entreißt ihm sein Schwert und wirft es weg. Nun teilt Batman richtig aus. Er fragt ob Deathstroke nun Luthors Schoßhündchen ist, er sagt er würde gutes Geld zahlen und außerdem, darf er Batman töten. Nun entbrennt ein Kampf den Batman für sich entscheiden kann. Er sagt, das war es wohl mit seinem Bonus. Nun meldet er sich beim Wachturm, doch Nightwing antwortet nicht. Währendessen kämpft Hawkgirl gegen Doomsday. Kurzbevor er ihr ihre Keule entreißt erzeugt Green Lantern eine Halsmanschette um seinen Hals und schleudert ihn zu Wonder Woman. Dieser schlägt ihn mit ihrem Schwert zu Boden. Shazam beschwört einen Blitz heraus, der Balck Adam trifft. Dieser verwandelt sich daraufhin in sein normales Ich zurück und fällt zusammen mit Doomsday zu Boden. Green Arrow erzeugt mit einem Pfeil ein Luftkissen, das Adam auffängt, während Doomsday gegen den Boden kracht. Flash taucht auf und fragt was das war. Green Arrow sagt, das war das Grollen der Götter. Flash fragt, was es bedeutet und plötzlich erhebt Doomsday sich wieder. Als Green Arrow gerade angreifen will, fliegt Superman herbei und reißt Doomsday mit. Green Arrow sagt, es bedeutet, dass sie die Sauerei wegmachen müssen. Im Wachturm verprügelt währendessen Caborg gerade Grundy, Raven attackiert Catwoman, diese weicht allerdings elegant aus und Nightwing bekämpft gerade Bane, dieser kontert allerdings und schlägt ihn gegen den Boden. Luthor sagt, dass sie kein Problem wären. Nun taucht Batman auf und sagt er hat fast 2 Minuten für die Verschlüsselung gebraucht. Luthor ruft nun Bane. Dieser kommt stolz herbei und sagt er macht nun Batman fertig. Doch den folgenden Kampf gewinnt wieder Batman. Inzwischen sind Catwoman und Grundy auch besiegt. Batman sagt Luthor ist nun ganz allein, dieser sagt nur, dass dies bei Genies oft so ist, doch Batman meint er ist ein Psychopath. Luthor sagt Helden sind alle gleich und langweilig. Batman sagt, Luthor strapaziert seine Geduld und bewirft ihn mit Batarangs. Danach entbrennt erneut ein Kampf. Diesen gewinnt wieder Batman. Batman deaktiviert nun Luthors Anzug und meldet sich bei Superman. Dieser sagt es muss nur noch aufgeräumt werden und er nimmt Doomsday mit in die Tiefen des Alls. Währendessen eskortiert Cyborg die Schurken vom Wachturm, durch ein Portal. Aufeinmal ertönt ein Alarm. Catwoman fragt, was das ist und wird durch das Portal gedrängt. Caborg erzeugt nun ein Hologramm, dieses zeigt, dass eine Atombombe in Metropolis vom Joker aufgestellt wurde. Luthor freut sich, da die Liga der Gerechten anscheinend versagt. Er gesteht, dass er ihm die Bombe gegeben hat. Er wollte die Leute trösten, da die meisten Mitglieder der Liga tot und die Stadt zerstört ist. Nightwing schlägt ihn daraufhin K.O. Batman aktiviert nun Alarmstufe Rot und schickt alle Mitglieder zu den Koodinaten der Bombe. Währendessen aktiviert der Joker sie und Harley freut sich schon. Sie bemerkt aber, das Auftauchen Batmans. Joker schickt sie zum Van zurück, doch sie will nicht. Der Joker schlägt sie und zwingt sie zum Van zurück. Batman stürmt auf Joker zu, doch bleibt dann aprupt stehen, als er die Bombe bemerkt. Joker sagt er solle sich aber um den Schalter in seiner Hand Sorgen machen. Die Liga ist gerade unterwegs. Wonder Woman sagt Batman soll Joker noch länger hinhalten und Green Lantern schickt Flash voraus. Joker sagt er wollte das Feuer aus sicherer Entfernung genießen, doch da Batman nun hier ist will er sie zünden. Batman stürzt sich nun auf den Joker, sowie der Rest der Liga. Plötzlich erstrahlt ein Lichtblitz und und alle bis auf Flash sind verschwunden. Joker und Batman kommen plötzlich in einem anderen Metropolis heraus. Batman sieht um sich, während Joker sich wundert was passiert ist. Er gibt Batman die Schuld. Dieser erkennt, dass es Metropolis ist, doch es sieht anders aus. Joker attackiert Batman, doch dieser kontert. Es entbrennt erneut ein Kampf den Batman wieder gewinnt. Er sagt Joker soll unten bleiben. Dieser hört nicht und greift erneut an, doch Batman kontert erneut und drückt ihn gegen den Boden. Es taucht eine Spezialeinheit auf. Diese umstellen Joker und Batman. Sie verlangen, dass Batman die Hände hochnimmt, sonst ist er tot. Joker findet das lustig. Als Batman nun die Arme hochnimmt aktiviert er einen Hochfrequenz-Ton und alle Wachen gehen zu Boden. Batman wirft Rauchbomben auf den Boden und entkommt so, während der Joker einfach wegrennt. In der Nacht belauscht Batman ein Gespräch der Wachen. Diese nehmen gerade Aufständische fest. Sie sind enttäuscht, dass sie Batman nicht fangen konnten und hoffen, dass der große Boss nichts davon erfährt. Batman sagt das dies ein Albtraum ist. Derweil finden sich Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman und Wonder Woman in einem anderen Gotham wieder. Green Arrow sagt es könnte eine zeitliche Verschiebung oder eine alternative Erde sein. Wonder Woman sagt sie könnten wirklich in eine andere Dimension gesprungen sein oder es wurden vergangene Ereignisse verändert und sie sind in einer neuen Gegenwart. Aquaman sagt sie müssen zurück nach Metropolis, da die Atombombe hochgegangen sein könnte. Green Arrow schlagt vor, dass sie im Wachturm nachsehen, doch Wonder Woman bekommt keine Verbindung, daher gibt es ihn vielleicht gar nicht mehr. Green Lantern bringt sie hin, wenn sein Ring wieder aufgeladen ist, während Aquaman vorschlägt in den Archiven von Atlantis nachzusehen, was sich in der Vergangenheit verändert haben könnte. Green Arrow sagt, es könnte aber auch kein Atlantis mehr geben. Green Lantern macht sich nun auf den Weg zu Ferris Aircraft um seine Ladebatterie zu holen, währendessen bleibt der Rest in Gotham. Bei Ferris Aircraft sucht Green Lantern nun nach der Batterie. Aufeinmal hört er ein qualvolles Jammern. Er hört durch eine Tür, wie Cyborg und Raven Deathstroke foltern. Sie wollen Deathstroke dazu bringen für ihren großen Boss zu arbeiten. Doch Deathstroke will keine Marionette werden. Cyborg erwähnt nun, dass die meisten Titans vor 5 Jahren in Metropolis starben, doch Deathstroke sagt er hatte, damit nichts zu tun. Doch das ist Cyborg egal und er meint Deathstroke ist auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes. Deathstroke bespuckt Cyborg und Raven foltert ihn härter. Green Lantern erzeugt ein Kraftfeld um Deathstroke und stellt Raven und Cyborg. Diese sind verwundert darüber, dass Green Lantern grün ist. Sie erkennen, dass es nicht der Green Lantern aus ihrem Universum ist und fesseln ihn. Sie wollen ihm zum Hohen Rat bringen. Glücklicherweise kann Green Lantern sich befreien, wobei es Cyborg wegschleudert. Raven will Green Lantern nun unter Arrest stellen. Den darauf folgenden Kampf gewinnt aber Green Lantern. Er befragt Cyborg wer dieser Hohe Rat ist, doch Cyborg attackiert ihn nur. Green Lantern gewinnt erneut und befreit Deathstroke. Dieser reißt sich von ihm los. Green Lantern meint er gehört nicht zu denen. Deathstroke fragt ihn nun, ob er stark genug sei um deren Amnestie abzulehnen. Green Lantern fragt für wen sie arbeiten, Deathstroke sagt nur, wer stark genug ist um solche Metas zu leiten. Plötzlich meldet sich Wonder Woman bei Green Lantern. Sie berichtet, dass Sinsetro Bürger attackiert. Green Lantern, sagt er kommt gleich. Er will nun seinen Ring aufladen und danch mit Deathstroke einen Ausflug machen, doch dieser ist schon verschwunden. In der Zwischenzeit wehrt Wonder Woman Sinestros Angriffe ab, wird dann aber von ihm festgehalten. Als Green Arrow attackiert wird er weggeschlagen. Sinestro meint es würde ihm Spaß machen, Green Arrow erneut sterben zu sehen. Doch bevor er ihn tötet wehrt Green Lantern seinen Angriff ab. Sinestro meint es wird immer besser. Er attackiert Green Lantern, doch dieser kontert immer wieder. Sinestro meint, dass die "Eine-Erde"-Regierung der seines Heimatplaneten ähnelt und er eine Allianz nur logisch findet. Er akzeptiert die Menschen bis jetzt sogar, sogar Hal Jordan. Green Lantern erkennt nun, dass sein Doppelgänger auf Sinestros Seite ist, wie jeder der leben will. Den nun folgenden Kampf entscheidet Green Lantern auch für sich. Als er Wonder Woman aufhelfen will bemerkt sie, dass Yellow Lantern, Green Lanterns Doppelgänger aufgetaucht ist. Green Lantern stellt ihn. Yellow Lantern meint Sinestro hat Recht und Angst ist effektiver als Willenskraft. Green Lantern nennt ihn feig, doch er meint, dass er noch immer Befehlen untersteht, sowie die Wächter. Die Strahlen der Lanterns treffen sich und Wonder Woman wird dabei vom gelben Strahl getroffen. Green Lantern wehrt nun Yellow Lanterns Angriffe ab und es entbrennt ein Kampf. Green Lantern gewinnt erneut. Wonder Woman meint das war verstörend und Green Arrow meint, das Gelb sticht ins Auge. Sie verschwinden, da sie Sirenen hören. In einer Gasse fragt sich Green Arrow ob es hier keine Guten gibt, daraufhin treffen sie auf den Batman dieses Universums. Im anderen Universum untersuchen Flash, Superman und Cyborg gerade die Energiesignatur des Lichtblitzes, der die Mitglieder der Liga verschwinden ließ. Doch die Energiesignatur stimmt mit keiner überein. Flash schlägt vor der Frequenz der Signatur zu folgen und ihnen nach zu kommen. Doch sie wissen nicht ob sie zu einem gefährlichen Ort oder überhaupt wohinführt. Somit suchen sie einfach weiter. Im anderen Universum ist Aquaman gerade im Archiv von Atlantis eingetroffen. Er verlangt nach Informationen der Regierung der Oberwelt, Geschichte und die aktuelle Struktur. Der Informant denkt es sei für die Vertragsverhandlungen. Die Informationen sind begrenzt, da Superman nie etwas preisgeben wollte. Der Informant erzählt, dass der Joker vor 5 Jahren Superman dazu brachte Lois Lane, seinen ungeborenen Sohn und Metroplois zu zerstören. Dieser tötete den Joker aus Trauer. Danach kennte er keine Gnade und wies die Schurken zusammen mit anderen Metas in die Schranken. Die Oberwelt machte ihn zu ihren Herrscher. Er schuf die "Eine-Erde"-Regierung und Demokratie verschwand. Nun taucht eine Wache auf und verkündet, dass die Gesandten des Hohen Rates im Thronsaal warten. Dort warten nun der Flash dieser Welt und Black Shazam. Sie sind geehrt, die ersten Menschen der Oberwelt zu sein, die Atlantis betreten dürfen. Flash übergibt ihm den Vertrag und meint, dass Superman sehr zufrieden ist, dass Aquaman seinen Vorstellungen zugestimmt hat. Aquaman liest sich den Vertrag durch und bemerkt, dass Superman vollständige Unterwerfung verlangt. Flash sagt, dass Aquaman dem zugestimmt hat und sie sich das erwarten. Sie drohen Aquaman und attackieren ihn, doch er springt weg und Black Shazam schießt Flash an. Aquaman wirft den Dreizack auf Shazam und dieser wehrt ihn ab, daraufhin schlägt Aquaman ihn zu Boden. Flash schlägt Aquaman nun, doch er kontert. Nun will er, dass sie Superman ausrichten, dass er Atlantis nie bekommt und ein Kampf entbrennt. Nachdem Flash besiegt ist attackiert Shazam Aquaman und Aquaman verlangt Superman zu sprechen, doch Shazam sagt er hat zu tun was Superman verlangt, und er hat zu tun was er versprach. Nachdem Shazam besiegt ist taucht der Aquaman dieses Universums mit seinen Wachen auf. Der Aquaman dieses Universums denkt Aquaman arbeitet für einen der Schurken. Er wirft allerdings ein, dass er für niemanden arbeitet anders als der Aquaman dieses Universums. Bei einer Diskussion wird es dem bösen Aquaman leid zu reden und er hetzt seine Wachen auf den guten Aquaman. Dieser wehrt jedoch alle Angriffe ab und erledigt die Wachen. Am Ende bleiben wieder nur die beiden Aquamen übrig und erneut entbrennt ein Kampf. Nachdem der gute Aquaman gewonnen hat tauchen erneut Wachen auf, die ihn töten wollen. Während er noch die erste Wache abwehrt erstarren sie plötzlich. Ares erscheint. Er meint, dass sie immer zuerst schießen, er aber die Sache anheizt. Er meint, dass er den Kampf braucht. Er wäre fast verhungert, bis er wieder Aggression spürte und deren Ursprung fand. Aquaman wirft ihm vor, sie hergebracht zu haben. Doch dies verneint er. Er weiß allerdings wer es war. Aquaman befiehlt Ares zu sagen wer es war, doch Ares nimmt keine Befehle entgegen. Dadurch entbrennt ein Kampf. Nachdem Aquaman erneut gewinnt, erzählt Ares, dass Supermans Regierung beinahe alle Konflikte gelöst hat und ihn ohne Macht zurückgelassen hat. Ares offenbart nun, dass die Aufständischen sie hergebracht haben. Er erzählt, dass darunter aber nur ein Held ist, denn jeder Held der sich sonst gegen Superman gewandt hat wurde ausgelöscht, dadurch sind nur mehr die übrig, die sich ihm angeschlossen haben, neben ein paar ehemaligen Schurken, deren Loyalität erkauft oder erzwungen wurde. Aquaman lässt sich nun von Ares zu seinen Freunden bringen, die bei den Aufständischen sind. Angekommen stellt Green Arrow den Batman des anderen Universums vor. Nun nimmt Green Arrow eine kryptonische Pille, die die Stärke und Verteidigung verbessert. Diese nehmen auch Supermans Lakaien. Batman erklärt nun, dass die Helden die Superman folgen nicht böse sind, sondern Angst haben oder denken, dass er Recht hat. Aufeinmal betritt Lex Luthor den Raum. Verwundert fragt Green Arrow warum er überhaupt noch lebt. Luthor erklärt, dass er in dem Universum noch kein Gesetz gebrochen hat und Supermans bester Freund ist. Deswegen ist Luthors Beteiligung am Aufstand auch geheim. Luthor erklärt außerdem, dass die Atombombe im anderen Universum nicht hochgegangen ist, da das der Transfer von den Helden irgendwie verhindert hat. Er sagt auch, dass er die 4 Helden länger schon beobachtet hat. Desweiteren hat er einen Laser auf Kryptonitbasis. Green Lantern meint aber, wenn er Superman tötet ist er nicht besser als er. Batman erklärt aber schnell, dass sie ihn nicht töten, sondern nur kampfunfähig machen wollen. Sie brauchen außerdem Green Arrows DNS um die Waffe aus der Bathöhle zu holen. Währendessen sitzt der böse Superman in seiner Festung der Einsamkeit bis die böse Wonder Woman auftaucht. Sie bemerkt, dass der Umerziehungskragen bei Doomsday funktioniert, da man mit WOrten ihn nicht umerziehen könnte. Sie fragt Superman, ob es in Ordnung ist, dass sie zusammen sind, da sie Lois nicht ersetzen will. Er findet es in Ordnung. Danach sagt Wonder Woman noch, dass Yellow Lantern unterwegs ist und geht. Yellow Lantern taucht auf und erwähnt Wonder Womans neues Aussehen. Er erwähnt außerdem, dass er die Doppelgänger traf. Superman befiehlt nun alle zu finden, da er alles wissen muss. In der Zwischenzeit hat der Joker ein Auto beschlagnahmt und ist zum Gebäude gefahren in der die alte Gang lebt. Er steigt aus und bemerkt, dass sein Gesicht an die Scheibe eines Stripklubs gemalt ist. Nun attackiert der Batman seines Universums den Joker aus dem Hinterhalt, doch der Joker kontert und verletzt Batman am Bein. Dadurch entbrennt ein Kampf, den der Joker gewinnt. Er will Batman nun eine Dosis von seinem Gift geben, doch dann blickt er in den Himmel und sieht, dass sich Yellow Lantern und das böse Hawkgirl nähert. Er lässt Batman nun liegen und belauscht sie während sie Batman festnehmen. Währendessen überprüft er Superman in der Festung der Einsamkeit Doomsday. Dieser bekommt nun die Meldung, dass Batman geschnappt wurde. Superman macht sich nun auf den Weg. Derweil fliegen auch das böse Hawkgirl und Yellow Lantern mit Batman los. Der Joker kommt nun wieder hervor und überlegt, was er tun wollte. Aufeinmal taucht die Harley dieses Universums auf. Joker erkennt sie, doch sie betont, dass sie Harleen heißt. Sie hält den Joker für einen Betrüger und meint, er hat kein Recht dazu sich für Joker auszugeben. Joker meint, er sei der echte und macht einen Scherz. Harleen wird wütend und feuert einen Warnschuß ab. Den darauf folgenden Kampf gewinnt Joker. Harleen erkennt, dass er der Joker ist, da er sich so bewegt. Er sagt, hier ist nicht sein Gotham, aber er ist nach wie vor der Joker. Außer sich vor Freude will sie ihm ein paar Leute vorstellen. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Batmans Maske abgenommen und Bruce ist im Gefängnis. Superman taucht mit Wonder Woman auf. Sie will Yellow Lantern für seine Arbeit loben, doch Superman erkennt, dass es der falsche Batman ist. Er will nun wissen was die Duplikate hier wollen. Zur selben Zeit hält der Joker eine Rede im ehemaligen Arkham Asylum, dieses ist das Versteck des Joker-Clans geworden. Joker erzählt, dass Superman für den Metropolis-Vorfall verantwortlich war. Er lobt die Anhänger, da sie in seinem Namen, Superman gestört haben. Er will sich aber höhere Ziele stecken. Er präsentiert die Superpille, die er durch Batman-Aufständische bekam. Er meint, durch diese Pille kann nichts mehr passieren und nimmt sie zu sich. Er will nun die Welt erobern. Plötzlich explodiert die Wand hinter ihm. Supermans Truppen stürmen das Gebäude. Joker erledigt eine, von der anderen wird er angeschossen, überlebt es aber durch die Pille. Nun kommen das böse Hawkgirl und der böse Nightwing herein. Hawkgirl schnappt sich Joker und fliegt weiter weg vom Schlachtfeld. Harley schießt hinterher, verfehlt sie aber. Nun aktiviert sie ein Bat-Signal. Hawkgirl beleidigt Jokers Anzug, dieser meint er sei praktisch, und sprüht ihr daraufhin damit Säure ins Gesicht. Sie lässt ihn fallen und ein Kampf entbrennt. Er meint, sie sei ein hübsches Mädel, doch die Federn stören. Hämisch lachend geht er nun zu ihr und will ihr gerade die Flügel abschneiden. Nightwing bemerkt das und wirft einen Shuriken dazwischen. Joker wendet sich nun Nightwing zu und bewirft ihn mit Karten. Den letzten Karten kann Nightwing aber ausweichen. Joker fragt nun, ob Supermans oder Batmans Stiefel besser schmecken. Nightwing bezeichnet Batman nun als einen Kriminellen. Er denkt, dass Joker in seinem Universum also ein Held ist. Joker beweist ihm aber das Gegenteil. Somit entbrennt ein weiterer Kampf. Als Joker gewinnt will er Nightwing töten. Aufeinmal tauchen die guten Helden auf und retten den Joker-Clan. Hawkgirl erkennt, dass sie unterlegen sind und flüchtet mit Nightwing. Harleen bedankt sich beim Batman dieses Universums und Joker gesellt sich dazu. Er fragt, was sie jetzt machen wollen, doch Wonder Woman nimmt ihn fest. Batman fragt, was er hier tut. Harleen meint, Joker könnte eine große Hilfe sein. Green Arrow und Aquaman kommen nun auch dazu. Sie fragen wo Batman steckt. Joker deutet auf den falschen Batman. Dieser meint nun, dass Joker die gleichen bösen Augen wie Superman hat. Daraufhin sagt er, dass Superman den anderen Batman hat. Green Lantern schlägt nun eine Rettungsmission vor. Batman meint aber, dass sie zuerst ihre Mission beenden müssen. Harleen will mitmachen, doch Batman hält es für besser, wenn sie sich mit ihren Jungs versteckt hält. Er nimmt außerdem Joker mit, da er zu gefährlich ist. Währendessen hat im anderen Universum Cyborg eine Paralleldimension gefunden. Flash sagt, sie bringen diese Dimension einfach her, damit keine Gefahr für ein Außenteam besteht. Sie müssen nun nur noch Flashs kosmische Tretmühle modifizieren. In der Zwischenzeit trifft sich im Universum der "Einen-Erde" Lex Luthor mit Deathstroke. Er tritt dem Aufstand bei, da er sich revanchieren will. In der Zwischenzeit deaktiviert Green Arrow das Schutzfeld um Wayne Manor. Batman offenbart nun, dass Superman Bruces Identität offenlegte und alle WayneTech-Vermögen eingefroren wurden, dadurch wurde Bruce Wayne zu einem Niemand. Green Arrow versteht nicht warum Superman so ausgerastet ist. Batman erklärt, dass er Joker für die Zerstörung Metropolis verantwortlich machte. Joker ließ Superman damals glauben, dass er gegen Doomsday kämpft, doch es war Lois. Joker hatte die Atombombe mit Lois Herzschlag verbunden, als sie starb wurde sie gezündet. Green Arrow wurde getötet, da er Superman klarmachen wollte, dass seine Angst die Oberhand gewinnt. Der gesamte Ort um Wayne Manor wurde sicherheitshalber von Superman zerstört. Nun muss Batman mit Aquaman den Notgenerator der Bathöhle aus dem Arbeitszimmer holen, währendessen schalten Green Lantern, Green Arrow und Wonder Woman die Kanonen aus und bewachen den Eingang. Nachdem die Kanonen ausgeschaltet sind begeben sie sich zu einer Tür, die am Boden zugefroren scheint. Als Green Lantern gerade die Tür öffnen will schlägt sie ihm entgegen und er liegt K.O. am Boden. Green Arrow und Wonder Woman stürmen nun den Raum und Green Arrow schießt einen Pfeil ab. Dieser gefriert aber während des Fluges und wird von Killer Frost aufgehalten. Diese hetzt nun Grundy auf Green Arrow los und attackiert selbst Wonder Woman. Arrow kann Grundys ersten Angriffsversuch ausweichen. Danach zwingt er Grundy in die Knie und steigt auf dessen Schultern. Er aktiviert einen Rauchbombenpfeil auf Grundy und springt auf einen Tisch ab. Grundy packt Arrow nun und verpasst ihm eine Kopfnuss. In einem Schlagabtausch nimmt Grundy Arrow und wirft ihn weg. Daraufhin beschießt Arrow Grundy mit seinen Pfeilen. Danach entbrennt ein Kampf. Nachdem Grundy besiegt wurde humpelt Green Lantern zur Tür rein. Green Arrow bemerkt, dass Grundy erneut hinter ihm aufsteht. Green Arrow duckt sich nun, während Green Lantern Grundy hinausschlägt und hinterherfliegt. Nun friert Killer Frost Wonder Woman ein. Green Arrow befreit sie mit einem Pfeil aus dem Eis, doch sie ist K.O. Killer Frost wendet sich nun Green Arrow zu. Dieser kann aber alle Angriffe kontern und ein Kampf entbrennt. Spielmodi Charaktere Helden Spielbare Helden *Flash *Nightwing *Batman *Cyborg *Green Arrow *Superman *Raven *Aquaman *Wonder Woman *Hawkgirl *Shazam *Green Lantern *Batgirl (DLC) *Martian Manhunter (DLC) *Zatanna (DLC) *Green Lantern Nicht-spielbare Helden *Abin Sur *Athena *Atom *Atom-Smasher *Ch'p *Commissioner Gordon *Guy Gardner *Hammeroon *Katma Tui *Kilowog *Mister Miracle *Red Arrow *Salakk *Stel *Sub-Zero *Tomar-Re *Zeus Schurken Spielbare Schurken *Der Joker *Harley Quinn *Solomon Grundy *Lex Luthor *Catwoman *Deathstroke *Ares *Killer Frost *Doomsday *Sinestro *Black Adam *Bane *Lobo (DLC) *General Zod (DLC) Nicht-spielbare Schurken *Atrocitus *Darkseid *Deadshot *Giganta *Gorilla Grodd *Hugo Strange *Isis *Killer Croc *Metallo *Parasite *Der Pinguin *Der Riddler *Scarecrow *Shao Kahn *Starro *Trigon *Two-Face Neutral *Scorpion (DLC) Andere *Isis (Katze) DLC Videos Trailer Kategorie:Injustice-Spielereihe Kategorie:Warner Bros. Interactive Kategorie:NetherRealm Studios Kategorie:XBOX 360 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Wii U Kategorie:IOS Kategorie:Beat'em up